User talk:Ouroborosi
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! } |Thanks for }! }} You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! The Paradox 21:36, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Image naming Robin Vol 2 I saw your comment, tried and was able to edit the page. Sometimes the database locks up; that may be what stopped you. Try again, and if you still can't update the page, throw a {helpme} tag on it and one of the admins will be around to try and figure it out. The Paradox 19:20, 3 November 2008 (UTC) helpme El Paso I have no idea what history is important to add in this...real live? or just dc events? is it to much to add super hero exploits or should we save it for there own file and of course the main question did i fix it right? same with Reyes Garage and Reyes house ? :I'd keep it to DC events, since we really don't know how much it parallels the real world. How it was started is probably the same, but beyond that it's speculation. And unless it appears in a story, we really don't care much either. ;) :We usually don't ascribe a reality to locations unless there's a need to make a distinction, which is why User:Mrblonde267 (Billy) moved Reyes house (New Earth) to Reyes house. No big deal. :I think Reyes Garage is a very good article; it clearly and concisely describes the location and it's relevance in the DC Universe. Nice job. Reyes house is a bit skimpy, but unless something major has happened there it probably can't grow much. :Basically, good stuff. :) The Paradox 21:11, 18 November 2008 (UTC) the home was destroyed in blue beetle vol 2 23 and rebuild but i will get there... eventually i hope this gets linked back to you but El Paso is not registered as a city atleast it won't link with the city link in Reyes Garage ect. --Ouroborosi 21:41, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :That just meant the Location Category hadn't been created yet. It has now, so it should be showing as a link. The Paradox 22:26, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Quality Assessment Announcing the brand-new Quality Assessment project page! It only covers comic issues at the moment, but look on it as an opportunity for rapid growth. Courtesy of Brian Kurtz. The Paradox 13:15, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Summoned creatures Ent (New Earth) I am almost sure that I located them wrong here Blue Beetle Vol 2 4 But really how are summoned creatures handled? As a race like it is now ... or was an item better (after all, the caster is a creator of some sort) --Ouroborosi 23:01, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::Living creatures? They're a race. You're doing fine. ::However, if I were you, you could still name them differently. I would drop the reality designation, and just call the page "Ents". That's usually how we work around here. We try to only use realities when they're absolutely necessary, and pluralize race titles. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:02, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Miles Craven I know nothing of the image comics version. as u know the image comics is new in comparison. Miles craven isn't a current character in the current wildstorm. so everything involving him is pretty much past tense. I would figure they are the same person but where one ends and begins im not sure. Salubri 07:15, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Reality Overusage I'm going to bring this one up again because I feel like ''New Earth is already thrown around on this site enough, and we don't need it anymore than it already is. I feel like you don't need to use it as much as you are. Teams, Races, and especially images, don't require reality designations... it's arguable when they appear in more than one reality, but even then we try to accommodate as much as possible centrally, and minimize the need for redirects and piping by just naming the articles what they are. Especially with images, adding excessive designations for characters there are only one of does nothing but make it harder to remember what they're called when people want to use them. I'm loving your work on Blue Beetle, by the way, I just think this one area could be tweaked a little bit to make things easier for everybody. Keep up your excellent work, :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:56, 20 December 2008 (UTC) So far that as I understand these days is that only characters have dimension labels everything else should be dimension free and my naming of images is stupid after i discover you can add it in image description --Ouroborosi 23:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Gotham Museum of Antiquities: Time line About Gotham Museum of Antiquities So far it is quite messy but i still think the placing of the Time Anomaly is the way to go..are there other lettertypes i could use to let it show it happened outside the timestream? --Ouroborosi 19:42, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, Sorry I haven't really been responding when you write on my wall as well as I should be. Sometimes when I'm thinking about the answer to a question, I lose track of it and it gets stuffed in the back of my mind . I hope I haven't come off as rude. Anyway, I looked around myself, and I think I found a decent picture of that Director guy, so that should solve your concerns about that, even if it was a very nice self-coloring job. As for your question about how to template the Reach Scarab stuff, personally, I think it's fine right now. Really, I'm just impressed to see that much detail. If you wanted to change anything about it though, you could probably make the Reach Infiltrators and Reach Enforcers articles sub-sections of the regular Reach article, with corresponding redirects. Also, I didn't know they were canceling Blue Beetle's solo title. He'll probably be showing up more often in the pages of Teen Titans in that case, they're expanding the membership anyway. (I'm particularly looking forward to seeing more of Static) I'm going to bring up the stuff that's been going on in Booster Gold Vol 2 right now though, because there's a lot of it, and it gets pretty confusing. You were wondering how to handle the alternate timeline stuff. I've been doing some work on Zero Hour, so I run into alternate timelines a lot. The trick to them is... they're a lot simpler than they look. Really, it's all still part of the same reality. Especially in the case of Booster, where it's not like a different universe, just a temporary rupture in the mainstream timestream. The information you've been laying down is all great, and there's a place for all of it, but I think you're generating more work for yourself than you need to be. The Killer Moth of the alternate timeline is still the same Killer Moth as ours, not from a different reality, just under slightly different circumstances. If you're trying to think of a way to signify for the individual comic pages that it's a different timeline, just write it in the summary. As for the collective information about the Killer Moth timeline? That would fit snugly into the most recent history of Drury Walker (New Earth). I love love love to see somebody who puts as much work and dedication into their individual articles as you do, but I think this might just be a case of something looking more complicated than it actually is. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:37, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Don't worry I can be the same way ouro understands. And the picture is just fine kind of a dull pose but it is far more offical. And that wouldn't be a problem if the dutch import will give me mine ordered teen titans issue thanks to that i missed Paco and Brenda in there. And maybe most of the altered timeline stuff can be placed in locations--Ouroborosi 06:55, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Forums Your opinion would be valued on this policy topic, concerning the most recent episode of The Brave and the Bold. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:53, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :I am sorry as I have always some trouble getting on the forums.. I will just reply here. Let's start with this Bruce Wayne (Earth-43) and this Detective Comics Annual Vol 1 7 this is vamp bat and the last one redirects if you search for Leatherwing. So in a way it's begging for a character page but i leave the real job to the people that have read the issue. Leatherwing because i am rude --Ouroborosi 18:46, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Just out of Curiosity Are you following the The Brave and the Bold comic? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:58, 27 March 2009 (UTC) starting at issue 5 sadly so no i don't read the batman the brave and the bold comic ..yet ^_- i hope there is a upcoming graphic novel as back issues are hard to get in the Netherlands. --Ouroborosi 19:07, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, by the way, on a side note I just put together a template that I thought would be useful for you. The tricky thing about The Brave and the Bold is that although you can be reasonably sure of peoples names most of the time, sometimes they use weird ones. Like Fun Haus, Scream Queen, etc.. and then there are all of the parallel guys... that's probably tricky. Anyway, I was thinking something like a template would be useful for people who aren't ever actually named onscreen. What do you think of it? :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:28, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Looks like i am about to use it for most of the Batman er bat things --Ouroborosi 23:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Diablos I read the Blue Beetle series and the Diablos there are not the same. I think Greg Saunder's resturant may have been seen but I can't recall the name of it now. Other than that I don't remember anything crossing over. Kyletheobald 02:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Northwest Territory Hi, FYI I moved Northwest Territory to the correct Northwest Territories. The first was an organized incorporated territory of the United States that existed from July 13, 1787, until March 1, 1803, when the southeastern portion of the territory was admitted to the Union as the state of Ohio.. The second is a federal territory of Canada. Just being picky. 18:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Images --'''[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:29, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : It helps to read the upload help and the pages it links to, Ouroborosi. You've uploaded two more pictures that aren't sourced. Never mind the fact that you haven't even bothered to follow any sort of template when uploading. :Midoki24 18:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Black Beetle/Hector Just wondering, what's the deal on Black Beetle and Hector? Are they the same? Their pages make little sense at the moment. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 19:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC)